In fraganti
by Sweet Masochist
Summary: Sherlock logra convencer a Bathory para indagar sobre los posibles planes de Moriarty y hacer que la joven se infiltre en el despacho del Napoleón del Crimen arriesgando su vida al ser descubierta por el frío y temido profesor, James Moriarty.


—Confío en usted, Srta Bathory.

Esas palabras bastaron para que Susan tuviese la valentía de indagar en los documentos del profesor Moriarty. Las palabras de Sherlock siempre eran convincentes. Aunque ella prefería tacharle como: "demasiado persuasivo".

Estaba claro que la joven Susan ya conocía de sobra al profesor, y lo que más la preocupaba, era que él también la conocía a ella. Demasiado bien.

No esperó más tiempo, se dirigió hacia la facultad de Cambridge y allí, como pudo, se introdujo en el despacho del profesor James Moriarty. El cual no terminaría su clase hasta pasados unos 30 minutos. Le daría tiempo a escudriñar en sus aposentos para intentar averiguar algo de lo que Sherlock le había pedido.

Se deslizó hasta los cajones de su mesa, y al abrir el segundo, se quedó paralizada. Cuando logró por fin reaccionar, estiró su brazo para coger el arma que tanto la había impactado al principio. Pesaba. La acarició observándola, cuando de pronto, el corazón le dio un vuelco y todo su cuerpo se quedó rígido de pronto al oír la puerta abrirse tras su espalda.

—¿Quién es usted? —dijo la voz del profesor. Una voz tranquila, suave.

Susan no supo contestar. Se quedó en silencio, cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

—He formulado una pregunta... —se acercó, cerrando la puerta. Susan pudo escuchar el pestillo.

Quiso hablar, pero por lo visto no le salían las palabras. Se había quedado completamente petrificada.

—Srta..., Bathory... ¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato?

Nada. No consiguió articular palabra alguna. El profesor cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, y su voz la ponía demasiado nerviosa, más incluso que su presencia.

—Es decir, que la encuentro en mi despacho, husmeando en mis cajones, y aún tiene el valor de no contestar ni mirarme a la cara cuando le hablo —Moriarty colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Susan, girándola hacia él.

Susan ocultó lentamente la pistola en su espalda, mirando fijamente a aquel hombre.

—¿Y bien? —dijo impaciente Moriarty.

—Lo lamento...

—¿Es lo único que tiene que decir? —alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Pensé que saldría más tarde y...

—Eso no parece una excusa. Más bien una confesión de su plan.

—No, señor...

—¿Por qué está hoy aquí, Srta Bathory?...

Por desgracia ella no había pensado nada que decir en un caso como este, y por supuesto no se le pasaba por la cabeza confesarle que fue todo idea de Holmes.

—Me pagaron por encontrar los exámenes y distribuirlos por sus alumnos...

—¿Cuánto? —dijo sabiendo que le mentía.

—No lo recuerdo...

—¡NO ME MIENTA! —bramó él, agarrándola de la muñeca del brazo que tenía ella libre. Susan ahogó un grito y cerró los ojos.

—¡Quería verle! ¡Quería verle! —dijo ella nerviosa, angustiada.

—Shh... —le susurró él, acogiendo su mandíbula—. No me grite... Hablemos como personas civilizadas. Suelte el arma, Srta Bathory...

—¿Arma?...

—La que tiene tras la espalda —dijo él, estirando su mano hacia la pistola. Se la arrebató lentamente y la dejó sobre el escritorio—. ¿Qué quería encontrar aquí?

—Nada —dijo casi temblando.

Moriarty apretó con fuerza la muñeca de la muchacha y ésta se lamentó en un sonido que al profesor le resultó de lo más excitante, teniendo en cuenta, que era consciente del dolor que le estaba ocasionando a ella. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró—: No me mienta, Srta Bathory... Su vida pende de un hilo...

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Susan y sintió una extraña sensación al oír tan cerca y de pronto tan suavemente su voz. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por un instante. Moriarty se alejó de su oído y la miró fijamente, la muchacha tenía las pupilas claramente dilatadas. Él sonrió con satisfacción y maldad. ¿Le había gustado eso? Bien... Ese era uno de sus puntos débiles. Le torció la muñeca para que ella se girase colocándose de espaldas a él, empotrándola contra la estantería de libros y acogió esta vez las dos manos de ella, aprisionándolas contra su espalda. Se acercó de nuevo a su nuca, para después aproximarse a su oído. Separó unos mechones de su cabello, y volvió a susurrar—: No me queda mucha paciencia... Tiene tres segundos para contarme qué estaba haciendo aquí o firme su sentencia...

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Se lo diré! —dijo Susan, excitada por la situación, por el miedo, y por otra razón que no logró descifrar—. Por favor —suplicó acongojada.

Moriarty sonrió con suficiencia.

—Estoy deseando escucharla...

—He venido para concertar una cita con usted... —contestó entrecortada.

—¿Cita? —alzó la ceja, con una sonrisa leve e interesada, pero a la vez algo curiosa.

Susan asintió.

—¿Qué clase de cita? —aflojó las muñecas de Susan.

—Quiero que me imparta clases de matemáticas.

Moriarty rompió en una carcajada. Susan dio un respingo, estaba realmente asustada. Al parecer Moriarty se había dejado llevar por un momento, y en seguida supuso que lo que Susan de verdad deseaba era pasar tiempo con él y había tomado la excusa de las clases. «_¡Quería verle! ¡Quería verle!_ » "Profesor-alumna... Todo encaja..."

—¿Es usted una mala alumna en dicha materia? —la soltó y ella se dio la vuelta.

—No sabe cuanto —y no mintió.

—Bien —dijo con ímpetu mientras se dirigía a su escritorio tomando asiento. Sacó un pequeño papel, y escribió un par de cosas a pluma. Lo selló, se levantó, y se lo entregó a Susan—. Aquí tiene. El día y la hora... No se retrase. Detesto la impuntualidad...

Susan asintió mirando el papel y le miró fijamente a los ojos durante un segundo. Esa sonrisa... Era diabólico. No le gustó. En absoluto le gustó. Se deslizó hasta la puerta temblando.

—Hasta pronto, Srta Bathory...

Susan se detuvo agarrando el pomo, pero no dijo nada. Intentó abrir, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

—El cerrojo —le recordó él, con la vista fija en un pergamino que rellenaba.

Al fin abrió la puerta, y cerró casi de un portazo. Él sonrió con la mirada perdida, trazando ya un plan.


End file.
